


Mistlefoe

by anonymousloris



Series: (Not Quite) 12 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Mistletoe, Play Fighting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, implied poly, like for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousloris/pseuds/anonymousloris
Summary: “Really?” Matthew laughed, ducking from another play-hit, “Give me jingle hell.”“You’re on!” Taehyung leapt forward, taking Matthew to the ground and scrambling against the carpet near the tree.Somin set her cup of coffee down, sighing, “Guys, watch the tree.”





	Mistlefoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soohua (Showert_ime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showert_ime/gifts).



> Day 1: Mistlefoe
> 
> For Nini - you have a wonderful brain. I love every thought in it. Thank you so much for being gay and loving KARD with me this year. Thank you in general for existing. Merry Christmas to you and Kass and the rest of the Gay Breakdown Squad.
> 
> May or may not be inspired by a tumblr post? Not sure.

The mistletoe was a fabulous idea.

Somin had seen it when they were shopping for things to put up as decorations and bought it on the spot. Not only was it Christmas-y, but it was the perfect thing to hang over the entrance to the living room where they spent most of their time. Surely it would lead to wonderful party moments.

And it was really a lovely sight once it was hung up.

Jiwoo had gotten up extra early to stalk around the house in her pajamas, sleepily handing Somin garland, hooks and adhesives to get the place looking lively. While they all loved Christmas, Somin and Jiwoo had gone out of their way to make the place extra-holiday heavy this Christmas.

Last year they did a little decorating too. Christmas was something they all enjoyed, but it was never a big deal for Somin or Jiwoo, so they hadn’t put much thought into the season. It came and past, little twinkling lights that reminded them what it was like to have people they loved. They exchanged gifts and there were smiles, but one of the smiles wasn’t so happy.

He did a good job of hiding it because he’s not the type to let things get him down. But, Matt was homesick. He looked out the windows a lot, biting his lip and off-hand mentioning something about the states. Not that he didn’t go home to visit often, but there were reasons for him to stay here. His job namely, but Taehyung, Jiwoo, and Somin as well. They kept him rooted, but they were different. He couldn’t help but miss home.

So this year was going to be different. The common areas were dressed up to the nines once Jiwoo and Somin had finished. They had taken it upon themselves to get everything ready before the boys could sleepily stumble out into the kitchen in search of food that morning. By that time, Jiwoo and Somin were curled up on the couch, phones out and thumbs scrolling, enjoying the silence that the morning brought.

But it didn’t last long.

“Yo, what up!” Matt called, practically bounding in wearing a white t-shirt and sleeping pants, “This is sick, did you guys do all this?”

They nodded, generously taking in how excited he was. Like a little kid on actual Christmas, he admired everything with wide eyes. It didn’t take too long for Taehyung to hear the ruckus and decide he wanted to be a part of it, so he slunk into sight, eyes lighting up from the reflection of green and silver and gold as he did so.

“Oh wow.” He said softly.

“Isn’t it crazy, man?” Matt clapped his hands together, “Dude, seriously. This is so legit.”

The girls sat on the couch and giggled to themselves, taking full credit for the masterpiece of color and light displayed before them. Eventually the appeal wore off, but not before they had seen Matt look like a dog in the snow for the first time. He looked happier than he ever did last holiday season. Even if it was just for one day, it was enough.

* * *

Later that day, however, they were all trying to enjoy a day they all had together to rest -

Scratch that: Jiwoo and Somin were trying to enjoy their day together to rest. But Taehyung and Matthew don’t seem to understand the meaning of the word rest. Or calm. Or anything.

“What’s that?” Taehyung asked, pointing to the mistletoe.

Matthew snickered, “You gotta kiss whoever’s under it. It’s mistletoe.”

“Mistlefoe?” Taehyung scrunched up his nose, having misheard the word.

“No, mistle _toe_.” Matthew met him near it, laughing as he looked.

“Oh! That makes more sense.” Taehyung laughed, “Mistlefoe would mean you’d have to punch whoever was under it.”

Matthew thought it was funny judging by how he dropped into a fighting stance, putting his fists up, “Yo, you looking for an excuse to go a round? You don’t have to ask, bro. All is merry and fight, you know.”

Easily amused, Taehyung put up his own stance, holding open palmed hands out like he was going to karate chop him at any moment, “Come on, come on. Halls won’t be the only thing getting decked.”

His opponent faked a swing out on him, bouncing on the balls of his bear feet like a boxer. He hopped from side to side, mirrored with a couple of Taehyung’s own friendly slaps on the arm.

“Really?” Matthew laughed, ducking from another play-hit, “Give me jingle hell.”

“You’re on!” Taehyung leapt forward, taking Matthew to the ground and scrambling against the carpet near the tree.

Somin set her cup of coffee down, sighing, “Guys, watch the tree.”

They continued their scuffle, rolling away from the tree, but leaving the skirt an absolute mess. Both of the girls stood up, walking their way over to where the tall green centerpiece sat, admiring their efforts once again as they straightened everything out.

“Rudolph won’t be the only one with a red nose!” One of the boys shouted.

The two girls sighed, giving each other _That Look_ as they watched the two of them go at it. They never had a single day off in reality. Too much energy, too much to do. Too much holiday spirit lately. And far too much love to go around.

So they stood there, knowing that they themselves will probably annoy those two later with another binge of slime videos screen casted to their TV or long discussions about old cartoons from their childhood. Timmy Turner didn’t deserve Godparents and Jiwoo will fight to the death about that one.

“I guess this won’t get much use.” Somin reached up to touch the mistletoe slightly.

Jiwoo leaned in and kissed Somin unexpectedly. Chaste, sweet, soft, and when she pulled away Somin was giggling. She hadn’t had time to do anything about it, arm still raised, but the forlorn expression from the past moment had been shrugged off with the kiss.

“I wouldn’t say no use.” Jiwoo smiled, biting her lip to try and hide a smile, but utterly failing.

Somin brought her arm back down and took Jiwoo’s face ever so gently in her hands, “You’re right. Somebody has to get use out of it.”

“Totally,” Jiwoo bridged their gap, pulling Somin in by the sides and kissing her again, just as briefly, “We want to get our money’s worth.”

Unable to contain herself, Somin leaned in, taking a real honest kiss out of Jiwoo. Then again, and again, her fingers eventually leaving Jiwoo’s cheeks to put her arms over the other girl’s shoulders and relax as they kissed under the mistletoe.

The boys seldom noticed, which was for the best. They hate being left out anyways.


End file.
